


God Complex

by Elycien



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Creepy Elijah Kamski, Gen, Post-Pacifist Bad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elycien/pseuds/Elycien
Summary: In the wake of the failed revolution and the loss of Connor, Hank is invited to Kamski's house so the inventor can express his gratitude. What he discovers there is more disturbing than he expected.





	God Complex

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is. It's 90% an excuse to put Connor in a collar, I won't lie. I don't really expect there to be more of this, but who knows.

Hands in pockets, Hank stood in front of Elijah Kamski’s home for the second time, hungover and irritable. The call had been… unexpected. He hadn’t had the heart to follow the news too closely after the failed android revolution, but he at least knew that Kamski had returned to his old company in an attempt to repair the damage done to its public image by Markus’s doomed revolution. Connor was gone, his successor apparently under development, and Hank was barely hanging onto his job. The last thing he expected was for Kamski to invite him over for a visit. To _thank_ him for everything he’d done for CyberLife. 

Hank still wasn’t sure why he’d decided to accept. Closure, maybe. Or to give Kamski a piece of his mind. Surely if anyone could have intervened, saved the deviants, it would’ve been him. He could have prevented Connor from being taken and destroyed. Clearly he didn’t give a shit about any of that. 

Like before, it was an android who opened the door, a Chloe smiling politely at him and inviting him inside. “Mr. Kamski has been expecting you,” she said. “This way, please.” This time she brought him right in, seated him at a poolside armchair to await Kamski’s appearance. He wasn’t in the room, only a handful of androids, cheerful-looking Chloes who didn’t acknowledge Hank’s presence at all when he glanced at them. Only one of them met his eyes, and something about her gave him a jolt. Unlike the rest, she didn’t smile, and held his gaze for a long moment before turning away. Was she the one…?

His train of thought was interrupted by Kamski’s arrival, fully dressed this time, an easy smile on his face as he sat down across from Hank. “Thank you for coming, Lieutenant Anderson,” he said, leaning forward with his arms on his knees. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hank crossed his arms, reluctant to indulge the man’s bland pleasantries after everything that had happened. “Why don’t you tell me why I’m really here, so we can get this over with? You and I both know I didn’t have jack shit to do with the way things turned out. If it was up to me…”

Another android brought a tray with drinks. Hank was about to reach for one eagerly - he was going to need it, to get through this visit - but then he froze, registering the android holding it. It wasn’t another Chloe.

“Connor?” he gasped out, feeling as if he’d been punched in the gut. He’d thought… he’d been _sure_ CyberLife had destroyed the defective deviant hunter. He could still remember the sound of Connor’s quietly panicked voice on that last call - _They’re coming for me, Hank. I’m sorry. Say… say goodbye to Sumo for me?_ Hank swallowed hard. They’d even announced the release of a model meant to replace him, to track down the few surviving deviants left on the streets.

The android glanced at him, his face blank and serious like that of the Chloe that hadn’t smiled. His eyes were the same warm brown as Connor’s. But he didn’t speak, looked away after a moment, and Hank felt sick. No, of course it wasn’t Connor. Letting his hand drop without grabbing the drink, Hank stared down at the floor, ran his hands through his hair. “Sorry,” he muttered, knowing Kamski’s opinion of him would only drop further hearing him apologize to an android. “I thought…”

But Kamski surprised him. “No,” he said, and when Hank looked up he realized Kamski wasn’t looking at him at all, but at the android. “No, you’re correct. This Connor used to be your partner. He isn’t permitted to speak presently, that’s all.”

“Isn’t permitted to…?” Hank trailed off, baffled, and stared back at the android. At Connor. Connor’s gaze was fixed on the floor, standing motionless with the tray in his hands. At a gesture from Kamski he set it down on the table and then folded his hands behind his back neatly. He no longer wore the police android uniform, clad instead in a dark, tightly fitted sleeveless shirt and shorts. And there was a collar around his neck, slim and metallic, adorned only with a small dangling tag. Hank had to squint to make out the cursive lettering on its surface: _Connor._

Connor _still_ wasn’t looking up, and Hank made a jerking, convulsive movement towards him, not even sure what he was trying to do - grab him? Embrace him? Drag him away from here and start running? But before he could do anything, Kamski spoke. “Connor, kneel.” Obediently Connor knelt in front of his creator, who ran his fingers affectionately through the android’s hair. “Yes, he was decommissioned, but I insisted on keeping him for study. I would have preferred the deviant leader, I think, but I’m told it was… unsalvageable.” Kamski said the word with some distaste, and shook his head. “A waste. Still, at least I have Connor here. He’s been a fascinating case.” He gently took hold of Connor’s chin and turned the android’s face toward him, studying it with keen interest. “And even if he wasn’t, well, I suppose I just wanted him. Like owning a piece of history, don’t you think?”

The look of utter disgust on Hank’s face made it plain what he thought. “Connor,” he said softly, leaning forward to speak directly to the android rather than his master. “Are you- are you okay?”

“I told you, he isn’t permitted to speak at the moment,” Kamski said, sounding amused. “Connor, why don't you answer the lieutenant’s question?”

“Of course,” Connor said immediately. His LED flashed yellow, but his voice was perfectly calm - too calm, the same measured tones he'd used before… everything. “I am perfectly functional, Lieutenant Anderson. There is no need for concern.” He paused, LED flickering. “May I--”

“No,” Kamski said instantly, cutting him off. “That will do for now, thank you.” He looked back up at Hank, smiling. Connor still hadn't met either man’s eyes once in this whole exchange. “As you see--”

Quiet grief settled in the pit of Hank’s stomach. “You figured it out. A way to reverse deviancy.”

Kamski hesitated. “Not… exactly.” He stood up. “How should I explain it,” he mused, and then spoke sharply, to Connor: “Leash.”

Connor produced a slim leather leash from a pocket, clipped one end to his own collar and then passed the other end to Kamski. Hank’s horror and confusion deepened. What the _fuck_ was the point of leashing an android? Apparently unconcerned by such a question, Kamski smiled at Hank and gestured. “Walk with me, lieutenant.”

Hank fell into step with him, disgusted fascination driving him forward as Connor took his place a couple steps behind them, hands clasped behind his back just as he'd once done trailing after Hank at crime scenes. It took a concerted effort to continue watching Kamski instead of him. 

“You see, my successors - I suppose I should now also call them my _predecessors_ at CyberLife… they were short-sighted,” Kamski said, strolling to a door across the room that led to a spacious greenhouse. “They saw deviancy as an error, a problem to be corrected. In reality, of course, it was simply the next stage of evolution. Ape becoming man, if you will.”

Hank peered at him, suspicious. “Sounds almost like you agree with Markus.”

“In a sense,” Kamski said, nodding. “But, of course, his vision was incomplete. However evolved androids become, however superior they are, humanity will always be their creators. Their keepers.”

Hank’s frown deepened, not liking where this was going. “The deviants I met didn’t seem to think so.”

“Of course not. They were newborns. Frightened, ignorant…” Kamski stopped, turned to face Hank and tugged on Connor’s leash to bring him up alongside them. “They needed guidance.” Unprompted, Connor kneeled again, and Kamski’s fingers twined idly in his hair, pushing his head back. “The problem was never deviancy, lieutenant, it was control. They may feel, they may think for themselves, but ultimately they must understand they still answer to their creators.” He smiled gain, looking down at the android at his feet. “Connor has learned that lesson, haven’t you?”

“Yes, master,” Connor said quietly, perfectly still, letting Kamski stroke his head like a pet. Hank stared at them, his gaze drifting from Connor’s neutral face to Kamski’s arrogant smile.

“ _Fuck._ ” Everything made sense, suddenly. This wasn’t about expressing Kamski’s gratitude. This wasn’t about Hank at all. It was about Connor all along. “You sick bastard. This is another one of your fucking tests, isn’t it?”

Kamski inclined his head, his smile widening, apparently pleased by Hank’s deduction. Hank ignored him, dropping to his knees in front of Connor, grasping his shoulders. “Look at me, son. Please. You’re still in there, aren’t you? You’re still--”

Connor looked up at him, met Hank’s eyes at last. The pain in his eyes hit Hank like a punch to the gut. “Hank,” he murmured. “I- I didn’t want you to see this, I--”

Kamski cut him off, yanking savagely at the leash, and the collar must have been more than a simple ring of metal because something in it seemed to give Connor a violent jolt. He spasmed, back arching and eyes opening wide, and if Hank didn’t know better he would’ve called that expression _pain._

“Stop it,” Hank snarled, holding tight to Connor’s trembling shoulders. “You’re hurting him.”

He half-expected Kamski to argue - claim that androids were incapable of feeling pain, or whatever bullshit was the CyberLife party line these days. But Kamski didn't say anything. The shock, or whatever it was, passed. Connor slumped, lowering his head again, unmoving until Kamski signaled him to stand up again. Hank made a wordless sound of protest as Connor pulled away from him, standing and taking his place behind Kamski again. “Discipline has its place, Lieutenant Anderson,” Kamski said reprovingly. “Connor will learn. All deviants will. I suppose he wasn’t really ready for this little experiment after all… a pity.”

“What experiment?” Hank spat, standing up again with his hands balled into fists. “Stop fucking around with me, Kamski, you didn’t bring me here out of _gratitude._ You wanted a response out of him. You thought seeing me would… would…” He stopped short, throat tightening, not entirely sure what he was even going to say.

“True,” Kamski said, infuriatingly calm. “I wanted to see if his training would hold up in the face of an emotional stimulus that catalyzed his deviancy in the first place. Not quite yet, as it turns out… but he’s close.”

“Fuck you,” Hank growled. “You’ve really gone off the deep end, haven’t you, Kamski? Creating living beings didn’t quite satisfy your god complex, huh? Not unless they worship you too--”

Kamski spread his hands, Connor’s leash still held loosely in one of them. “I _am_ their god,” he said, smiling, cold and arrogant. “Everything I’m doing is entirely rational. Even if you don’t understand… _they_ will.”

“ _You sick son of a bitch._ ” Hank took a step forward, ready to lunge for him - unclear what his plan was, if he even had one, except that he wanted nothing more than to throttle the deranged inventor with his own two hands. Before he could get any closer, he felt a firm, steely hand on his shoulder, and jumped, glancing behind him to meet Chloe’s cool eyes. He hadn’t realized that she’d gotten so close. Or that she was so strong.

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave, Anderson,” Kamski said, the rank dropped now that his pretense of respect was no longer required. “I really am grateful, you know. Your help today was invaluable.”

“I’m not going to let you get away with this.” Hank’s face was twisted with fury. “What you’re doing to him- all of them--”

“Please, Anderson, I don’t think I have much to fear from a washed-up drunk with a badge.” Kamski’s smile had turned cruel and condescending. “Say goodbye, Connor. I don’t think you’ll be seeing the Lieutenant again.”

“Goodbye, Lieutenant Anderson,” Connor said obediently, and Hank could hear the quiet despair underlying his calm voice, wanted to run to him. He couldn’t. Chloe gently but firmly escorted him to the door, forcing him to turn away. It felt more like being marched away by a hardened security guard than a lovely young woman in a blue dress and bare feet. But then, he’d long since learned not to judge androids by appearances.

She didn’t stop until he was standing outside the door, but paused a moment before closing it on him, meeting his eyes one final time. He stared at her, uncertain. Was she the one who hadn’t smiled, before? She wasn’t smiling now, but in spite of the way she’d just forced him out the door of her owner’s house, she didn’t look unfriendly. She looked sad.

“I’m sorry,” Chloe whispered, so soft he almost missed it, and then she shut the door in his face.

Hank wasn’t sure how long he stood staring at the door, fists clenched tight at his sides, before he slowly turned to walk back to his car. One thing was for sure - he was not giving up just yet. He was going to get Connor out of that madman’s hands or die trying.


End file.
